Shards of a Glass Rose
by Athriarcia
Summary: When Hinata woke up one morning she felt like fainting when she saw that she was not in her bedroom and the worst of all Sasuke was beside her...NAKED!What happened? my former pen name is Orichalcum.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**A/N: I'm not really good in English so please forgive me.**

**Love Urges All**

Summary: When Hinata woke up one morning she felt like fainting when she realized that she was not in her room and the worst of all Sasuke was beside her...NAKED!!! What happened?

Chapter1: Early Morning

Hinata felt the sun's rays touched her pale skin. She wondered why does the sun's rays reached her skin if her bed was far away from the window but her eyes were too heavy to open up. She suddenly felt an ache between her legs and decided to open her eyes. Her body was a bit weak and stressed out so when she tried to sit up she fell down again. The dull eyes of hers looked up to the ceiling.

'When did my ceiling have been colored with blue?' she wondered.

Suddenly her hand touched something warm. She moved her head to see what it was. Her eyes widen. Hinata forced herself to sit up and rubbed her eyes. She looked again to the warm thing she saw. Her eyes and herself cannot believe on what she is seeing right now. It was a man and not just a man it's Uchiha Sasuke!

"Oh God" she whispered into the air.

Hinata felt like fainting when her eyes glanced at the sleeping form of Sasuke and herself, they were both...NAKED! She looked away from Sasuke and slipped off the bed. One by one, she gathers all her things and immediately wears her clothes. Her hand reached the knob of the door and stepped outside.

While walking across the street, she held her head and felt like fainting any minute. Her whole body was weak but she successfully reached the Hyuuga main branch's mansion. She entered the house and luckily nobody saw her. Hinata opened the door of her room and hurriedly jumped onto her bed.

"I wish this was only just a dream." She muttered and she didn't notice that her eyes closed due to her stress.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. He looked around his bedroom. He stretched out his hands and arms high above his head. His eyes looked outside the window which was just two feet away from his bed. He shook his head and pulled the blanket up to cover his body and lied down to his bed again.

A knock on the door made Hinata woke up. She immediately got off her bed and reached for the knob.

"What took you so long?" Neji said as the door revealed him. "It's two o'clock in the afternoon." He continued.

"Two?" Hinata can't believe herself. She's been sleeping the whole day!

"You're a 19-year old lady now and you should act like one." Neji lectured.

"Y...y...yes Neji-niisan."

**To be continued...................**

**A/N: I will continue this fic if I receive enough reviews... well I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit too short. I'll try to make longer chapters next time.**


	2. Hinata's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!**

**A/N: Forgive me if my grammar is not correct.**

**Chapter2: Hinata's Birthday**

"Here" Neji handed Hinata a small box wrapped with a purple wrapping paper and has a ribbon on it.

"Um...thank you Neji-niisan." She said.

Neji sat on the couch in the living room. "I should have given your gift earlier but you're still sleeping." He looked at his cousin and saw her hand holding her head.

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asked.

Hinata sat a few inches away from Neji. "It's just that...my head hurts."

"Is that so."

"Um... but I'm alright." Hinata smiled.

"Well then..." Neji stood up. "I must be going now."

Hinata looked up to him. Neji walked towards the door but before he leaves he ook a glance at Hinata.

"You should take care of yourself."

Hinata nodded and Neji left. She walked back into her bedroom. She got on her bed and curled up herself. She could clearly remember that morning. Tears formed on both sides of her white pearl eyes.

"How did I get in to Sasuke's apartment?" she asked herself and still can't believe what had happened. Her mind was in shock when she saw Sasuke and herself in one bed, naked.

Hinata grasped the sheets of her bed. Her tears began to fall on to her smooth skin down to the bed sheets. She can't remember how and why she was with Sasuke last night. Fear covered Hinata thinking that her father would definitely kill her and even Sasuke if he found out about the thing last night.

She wrapped her arms around her. "What should I do?" she muttered in grief and fear.

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha eating his afternoon snack. He had just finished training and was on his was to his apartment. Suddenly he stumbled on to someone making his hand let go of what he was eating.

"What the..." he looked up to see who it was. It was Naruto.

"Do you want to get hurt, Naruto?" he threatened. That was his last snack he had.

Naruto looked at him. "Of course no." he replied. "I'm in a hurry to go to Hinata's house."

Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows. "For what?" he asked.

"Didn't you know?" Naruto put out a box wrapped with a yellow wrapping paper. "It's her birthday today."

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, Sakura said that today is Hinata's birthday and she'll be going to her house with Ino and Ten-ten." He said and faced the path he was taking a while ago. "If you want you can come with me"

"No thanks." Sasuke replied.

"You won't come? Much better." He teased. "it will be fun if you're not around." And walked his way to Hyuuga main branch's mansion.

"Huh... I hate birthdays." He whispered to the air and glanced at Naruto while he walks. "But..." he shook his head and walked across the street.

In the Hyuuga mansion, all the friends of Hinata were present. Naruto, Sakura, Ino Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and the most happiest was Chouji, who can't stop himself from eating. One by one, they handed to Hinata their gifts.

First one was Lee. He gave her a box that was wrapped with a light blue wrapping paper. When Hinata opened it she smiled and put out what's inside, a wind chime with a design of a tree.

"Thank you, Lee-kun" she said.

Lee scratched the back of his head. "He...he...he... You're welcome Hinata-chan."

The next gift Hinata opened was from the three girls. It was a music box with a ballerina.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" a bigger smile was shown on her face.

"Really" Sakura smiled.

Hinata nodded. "Yes"

Hinata placed the music box on the table and opened another gift. It was from Shino and Kiba.

"I wonder what's in here."

"Go ahead open it." Kiba said.

Hinata opened the box and saw two books. One was all about insects and the other one was all about dogs.

"Oh!" Hinata smiled. "Um...thank you."

"Well...we are sorry about the gift we have given to you." Shino said.

"Yes, because...because we don't know what you..." Kiba looked down.

"I like it." Hinata cut what Kiba was trying to say.

"You do?" both Kiba and Shino were surprised.

"Very much." She smiled. Kiba and Shino was relieved by hat Hinata just said.

"Whew. I thought you don't like it." Shino said.

Then the next gift she opened was from Naruto. She tore the yellow wrapping paper and then opened the box. A figurine of an angel was revealed before her eyes. She put out the figurine from the box.

"It's beautiful." She said in amazement.

"Yeah it is." Naruto spoke. "Sakura adviced me to buy that." Then Naruto wrapped his left arm on Sakura's shoulder and smiled sweetly.

Hinata's heart sank down at the buttom of her stomach. It still hurts her knowing that Naruto and Sakura had been together for two years and now they were planning to get married next year. She still can't recover from the fact that Naruto was not for her, he was for Sakura...only.

Hinata placed a fake smile on her face. "Um...thank you." She said and immediately took the last gift from the table which from Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Cook books?" Ino said as Hinata took out the books. "I think I know who pick those books." Ino glared at Chouji."

"Hey it is useful you know." Chouji defended.

"Yeah right."

"Hinata can use those books when she...um...got married!" Chouji said.

"Yes that's right." Sakura approached Hinata. "It will be useful if you get married someday to the person who truly love and cherish you in return." She said and gave her a friendly smile.

Hinata knew that Sakura was aware of her feelings towards Naruto. Sakura was always very kind to her. Hinata wanted to let go of her feelings towards the blonde man but it was just very hard for her.

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun." Hinata said and scanned the pages of the book.

"Hmm...I wonder where is Neji." Ten-ten said looking around. "And even Sasuke was not here."

As Hinata heard the name Sasuke, she was as though lost in the cycle of time. Her heart started to throb fast. She felt her knees weakened so she decided to sat on the chair and hid her face behind the open book she was holding.

"I saw Sasuke on my way here." Naruto spoke.

Hinata looked at Naruto. Her hands started to tremble and her heart beat beats faster and faster.

"and he said he won't come." Naruto finished.

Hinata was a bit relieved. She just can't face Sasuke right now after what happened last night. She's not ready to face the truth or she will never be...

**To be continued.......................................................................**

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks for your reviews for the first chapter. I hope this next chapter will earn more reviews to. I live for reviews. Arigatoï **


	3. Shattered Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!!**

**A/N: Sorry if my English is bad. I'm not really good at it.**

**Chapter 3: Shattered Dreams**

Hinata was not feeling better. She had gone to the bathroom several times this morning. She was lying on her bed, restless. She don't know what she have eaten last night that made her throw up. Then suddenly she felt the same knot on her stomach. Hinata hurriedly got off her bed and ran into the bathroom. She faced the sink and throw up.

'I can't take this anymore.' She thought as she vomited some more.

* * *

Sasuke woke up before his alarm clock rang. He sat up and yawned. He started to massage his left shoulder with his right hand. It was the start of his busy day today. Sometimes he wished that his family was still alive, his mother will cook his breakfast and his father was reading a newspaper and taking a sip from his coffee cup. A family once he had but was taken by his ruthless brother, Itachi.

He laid his body again on to his bed. "Cursed him!" he exclaimed.

He faced to the left side of his bed. His hand traveled through the half part. Sasuke took the pillow next to his and sunk his face on it.

"I could still smell her scent." He muttered.

Sasuke let go of the pillow and got off of his bed. He grabbed his towel that was lying on the chair. He opened the bathroom door and took of his clothes. His hand reached for the showerhead and open it. The cold water ran down through his pale skin and firm muscles.

* * *

Hinata curled up on her bed and tried to sleep but she can't. Then suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She got off lazily on her bed and opened the door. It was Neji.

"Hinata?" Neji examined her face. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"No nothing, Neji-niisan." She said.

"You look sick" Neji said, concerned.

Hinata tried to smile. "I'm ok. There's nothing to worry about."

"Well then...let's go down now." He invited. "You need something to eat."

Hinata followed Neji down the hallway until to the dinning area. Her father was not around neither her mother nor her sister, Hanabi. They both sat down across each other and started to eat their breakfast. Neji suddenly noticed Hinata not eating her breakfast and sighed heavily several times as her fork circled on her plate.

"Don't play with your food, Hinata." Neji said that made Hinata jerked out of her thoughts.

"Y...yes...Neji-niisan." She stuttered.

A couple of minutes later she started to feel the knot in her stomach again. Without anything said, she immediately stood up from the dinning table and ran into the kitchen sink and throw up. She didn't notice that Neji followed her to the kitchen. Neji watched his cousin throw up and began to worry.

"Hinata are you alright?" Neji asked placing his hand on Hinata's back.

She didn't answer and continued to throw up.

A few seconds later, she stopped and ran the water to the sink.

"What's happening to you?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Hinata hold her head. "Maybe I ate something bad last night." She said.

"I guess you should take a rest." Neji commented and helped Hinata go back to her room.

When they reached the hallway Hinata's vision blurred and finally fell on to her cousin's strong arms.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!" Neji panicked and hurriedly carried the unconscious Hinata on his arms and brought her to the nearest Hospital.

It was a couple of hours when the doctor examined Hinata. Neji was very worried about his cousin. He walked back and forth outside the door where Hinata was in. Finally his long wait was over; the brown haired female doctor came out behind the door.

Neji immediately approached her. "How's my cousin?" he asked.

"She's ok and it's natural." She said.

Neji was puzzled. "Natural?"

"Yes...um may I ask what the name of her husband is?"

"Husband?" Neji was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Now the female doctor was surprised. "Um...maybe you should talk with your cousin."

"Yes I really do." Neji passed by the doctor and entered the room.

Hinata was getting up from the bed when Neji stood beside her.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata looked up to him.

Neji glared at her. "Now tell me Hinata, who is the father of the child?" Neji said in a sarcastic tone.

"What child?" she was confused on what her cousin was talking about but she could see in his eyes that he was mad, really mad.

"You see..." the doctor interrupted and approached Hinata. "...you're six weeks pregnant."

Hinata was shocked and didn't know what to do. She was six weeks pregnant. There was a child inside of her. She was carrying...the child of Sasuke that was formed on that dreadful night. No, her father will surely kill her. She was afraid of what will happen.

"Now tell me who the father is!" Neji exclaimed.

"Please calm down Hyuuga-sama." The doctor said. "You're scaring her and it's not good to the child she is carrying."

Neji clenched his fists. "Ok." He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Tell me Hinata, who's the father of the child you're carrying?"

Hinata looked down on her lap and then glanced at the doctor signaling that they should have a private conversation with her cousin. The doctor knew that she should leave them for a moment.

"I'm just going outside so you two could have a talk." And that she left.

Neji sat on the edge of the bed and faced Hinata. "Do I know the man?" Neji asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Same age as you?" Hinata nodded again.

"Is it Kiba?" Hinata shook hr head.

"Um..." Neji was thinking. "Shino?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Same age as you..." Neji was scanning his memory if he knew any man that was the same age as his cousin.

"Please...it's not Shikamaru or Chouji, right?" Neji hoped.

"No, neither one of them."

Now Neji's eyes widen. "Don't tell me it's..." he looked straight into Hinata's eyes. "...it's Naruto."

Hinata shook her head. "No it's not him."

Neji was relieved. He don't want Naruto to be his cousin-in-law.

"Thank God." He whispered. 'But who's the...wait.'

Neji's eyes grew even wider knowing that there was another one. Same age as Hinata and he knows him.

"Hinata...it's him right?" Neji observed Hinata. She grasped the bed sheet and her hands were trembling.

"Oh God." Neji muttered. "It's him...It's Sasuke!"

Hinata didn't nod nor shook her head meaning that it was really Sasuke.

"How...how come?" Neji's concerned but confused voice took over.

Suddenly Hinata burst in to tears. She can't look straight to Neji's eyes.

"Hinata..."

"I...I...I don't really...know." Hinata stammered.

Neji's arms pulled her close to him and let her cry on his shirt.

Hinata looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Please don't...tell it to my...father."

He knew how scared Hinata was. "Hinata, time will come and your father will surely know about what had happen between you and Sasuke."

"I'm afraid Neji-niisan."

Neji sighed heavily. "What about Sasuke?" he asked. "Did he know about this?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, he didn't know and I don't want him to know it."

"But why?" he asked but Hinata didn't answer back.

After a few minutes they left the hospital. Neji had talked to the doctor if she could keep it a secret. The doctor assured them in keeping an important secret.

As soon Hinata and Neji got home, Hinata immediately went to her room. She slid herself under the sheet of her bed. She pitied herself. Sasuke had stolen what she have. Her life, her dreams, her virginity and the little pride she had. It was all gone, gone forever. She felt that she was very immoral. She had slept with a man she never loved and now she was paying for all that had happened. She don't want to see him again. It was impossible for him not to know that he had slept with someone that night. Sasuke didn't even bother to talk to her after as if nothing had happened between them. She still wondered why girls were after an irresponsible man. Sasuke had given her a lot of burden in just a single night but the child in her should not suffer the consequences she was experiencing. She won't let anyone hurt her child, her child only...

**TBC **

**A/N: Please tell me if you want me to continue this fic. I'm living for reviews. So please review. I will continue if I got enough reviews. Arigato!!!!!!**


	4. Bearing a Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**A/N: I'm not good in English so I'm really sorry about that. I have also changed my pen name from Orichalcum to Athriarcia.**

**Chapter 4: Bearing a Secret**

Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten were seated on the couch of the living room of the Hyuuga mansion. They have decided to pay a visit to their shy friend Hinata. After all they haven't seen her for quite sometime and they wanted to catch up on whatever news they have to each other.

The three ladies smiled and stood up as they saw the raven haired lady entered the living room with her warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, Hinata." The three ladies greeted.

"Good morning." Hinata replied. "Um...what brings you three here?"

Sakura and the others sat back again on the couch.

"We just wanted to see you." Sakura said.

"See me?" Hinata realized how long it has been since the last time they saw each other.

"Yes" Ino said. "We haven't seen you for weeks. Are you sick or something?"

"N...no I'm...not...sick." Hinata said in a monotonous tone as she looked down.

Ten-ten stood up and approached Hinata. "But..." she lifted the raven haired lady's chin. "You look pale."

"I...I always look...pale." Hinata said and place a fake smile on her face.

"Maybe you need training." Ino suddenly commented.

"Training?" Hinata was a bit confused.

"Yes, training so that your face wouldn't look pale."

Hinata knew she can't train in a condition she had now. She must take very good care of the child inside of her. She was reminded that the first part of the trimester is a very delicate period.

"I'm really sorry...but I can't now." Hinata said.

"Is that so?" Ino think again on what they could do to have a bonding with each other.

"Hinata I found a store where you can buy the stuff needed for your baby and..." Neji stopped as he saw three pairs of eyes with a confused look.

"You...what are you three doing here?" Neji was surprised.

Ino suddenly gazed up to Hinata. "Did I hear it right?" she asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Whoa! You mean...you...you're pregnant!" Ino exclaimed.

The two other ladies were shocked on the news and all they could do was to stare at Hinata in disbelief.

"So what we will do?" Neji said. "They already know that you're pregnant."

"There's nothing we can do but to tell them the other details." Hinata said in a calm voice.

The three ladies listened very carefully to Hinata as she told them the whole story. Ino and Sakura would ask questions and Ten-ten just listened. Neji who was now seated on a stool watched his cousin and the other three ladies.

"I can't believe it!" Sakura exclaimed. "The father is Sasuke?"

"What in the world was going on between you and him? I've never heard or see you going out as a couple and then suddenly he got you pregnant." Ino said and paused for a moment.

"Do you have any secret relationship with him?" Ino asked.

"No...I never had any kind of relationship with him."

"So why..." Sakura suddenly pulled her hair and started to get annoyed by the situation. "Argh..."

"How long have you been pregnant?" Ten-ten suddenly asked.

Hinata's eyes shifted on Ten-ten. "About seven weeks or one month and three weeks now."

"Are you going to tell it to Sasuke?" Ten-ten asked again.

Hinata was in silence was in silence as the three ladies waited for her answer.

"She won't." Neji suddenly said.

"But why?" Sakura wondered. "He's the father."

"Hinata doesn't need an irresponsible man in her life and I...I prohibited her to do so." Neji said coldly.

The three ladies have nothing else to do but to keep the secret as they leave the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

Naruto was seated on the bench at the park waiting for his love of his life, Sakura. He waited patiently and suddenly he heard a familiar sound. In curiosity, he followed where the sound coming from was and saw a dark haired young man throwing daggers at the trunk of the tree. Naruto noticed that the young man was not in himself and would sigh each moment he threw a dagger. He suddenly came up of an idea in his head and slowly sneaks at the back of the young man.

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke suddenly turned his head and swiftly threw three daggers to the location of Naruto but luckily Naruto was not there anymore.

"Ha, ha, ha I fooled you."

A pair of onyx eyes of the young man glared at Naruto who is now seated on a branch of a tree.

"You idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Huh...who's the idiot between the two of us?" Naruto teased and jumped down on the ground.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar.

"Do you want to die now idiot?" Sasuke's eyes were fierced.

"There you are." A voice of a female said.

Naruto looked to see who she was. "Sakura!" he said gladly.

When Sasuke let go of Naruto and faced Sakura, Sakura suddenly stopped from walking and stared at Sasuke for a moment. The father of the child of Hinata was in front of her. What will she do?

"What took you so long Sakura?" Sakura was brought back to her senses upon hearing Naruto's voice.

"Well it's because...I...I hadn't slept well last night." She honestly said.

"Oh is it because you're thinking about me?" Naruto placed a very big smile on his face.

"Um...yes." Sakura said but actually she was thinking about the secret of Hinata all night.

"Shall we go now?" Naruto pulled Sakura's wrist and walked away to Sasuke.

Sakura took one last glance at Sasuke and wondered. 'He is acting normal. As if nothing happened between him and Hinata.'

**To be continued...........**

**A/N: Please review this chapter. Thanks!!!!!**


	5. When Sasuke Found out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5: When Sasuke Found Out**

* * *

"Are you sure you can go by yourself?" Neji asked as he accompanied Hinata to the main door.

Hinata nodded. "Yes I can take care of myself. Don't worry." She said as she stepped her foot outside.

"Hinata!" Neji called.

"What is it Neji-niisan?" She asked as she slowly faced Neji.

The raven haired man approached his cousin and whispered. "Ask the doctor for vitamins."

The raven haired lady giggled. "Ok"

As Hinata left, Neji's white pearl eyes followed his cousin's back. "I hope she'll be alright" he thought and traveled the other side of the road.

Hinata was walking down the street to go to the hospital and was in deep thought. It ha been a week since she have revealed the truth to Sakura, Ino and Ten-ten and she was relieved that nothing has changed between their friendship. The three ladies would visit her to her house twice or trice a week and talked about on what would her baby could be after she gave birth. They would talk about on what name should be given if her baby would be a boy or a girl. Hinata could notice that the three ladies kept avoiding to talk about Sasuke...She could still clearly remember that day, the day of her birthday it all started. That was the month of December and now it's February and she have never seen or heard about Sasuke. Sometimes she wished that Sasuke find out that she was pregnant to him and let him have his biggest insult of his life for being so naïve. She never wished nor imagined that the father of her child is a cold hearted man. She never really wanted it.

After a few minutes of walking, at last she reached her destination. She pushed the glass door open and walked down to the white tiled floor of the hallway. She stopped at the fifth door to the right and knocked on it.

With a smile on her face, she opened the door. "Good morning." She greeted.

A brown haired lady who was busy scribbling words on a paper on her table faced her and smiled. "Hinata" She gladly said.

Hinata entered the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm here for a check up Megumi." Hinata said.

Megumi stood up from her desk and approached the raven haired lady. "So what do you feel in the past few days?"

"Nausea is a problem." Hinata replied. "But it's natural, isn't?"

"Yes" Megumi lead Hinata to a chair to sit on. "Um...tell me what else do you feel." She said and sat back on her chair.

The check up take a few minutes of questioning and examining. Megumi was just scribbling some words on a piece of paper.

"Here is the list of vitamins for you and the baby." Megumi handed the paper to Hinata. "Be sure to drink that 3 times a day after each meal you had."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She said and left.

Hinata then looked for the nearest drug store to buy the vitamins but unfortunately the drug store was located on the other side of the road. She was on the side of the road walking when suddenly her vision blurred. Her body began to fall to the ground when suddenly a pair of strong arms caught her before her unconscious body fell to the ground.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and yet her vision was a bit blurry. She didn't know where she was right now but she only knew that she's in a room. The last thing she could remember was she was walking down the street and was finding a drug store.

Then she spotted a blurred figure. The figure was sitting on the bed she was lying on. She gently rubbed her eyes for her to have a clearer vision. Hinata froze when she recognize who the figure is.

"As if you saw a ghost, Hinata" Sasuke said coldly.

Hinata can't speak a word. She was in shock seeing Sasuke in front of her.

"So you're awake." A man suddenly said as he entered the room.

The man was tall about 5'11 in height. He has blonde hair that is neatly cut. He wears white clothes that is usually wore by doctors and that concludes that he's a doctor himself.

"How was she?" Sasuke suddenly asked standing up from where he was seated.

The doctor suddenly placed a big smile on his face. "Congratulations." He suddenly said. "You're going to be a father. You're wife is two months pregnant."

Hinata's heart began pounding furiously. She was scared, she was scared of knowing what will Sasuke will react on her situation.

"Oh God please." She prayed and gasped.

The doctor left them after saying the news. Sasuke closed the door and then faced Hinata. Hinata looked away from his eyes, avoiding their eyes to have contact with each other.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked and sat again on the edge of the bed.

He was staring at her.

Hinata sat up and moved back. She doesn't want to come close to him.

"Hinata." Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

Hinata tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

Sasuke's eyes began to glare at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" she could feel anger in his voice.

'He knew what happened between us' Hinata thought, scared.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he raised his voice when Hinata didn't answered him back.

Hinata struggled from his grip but Sasuke tighten it more, pulling her close to him. Sasuke cupped her face and let their eyes in contact.

"Does your father know about this?" he asked.

Hinata didn't answer.

Sasuke pulled her again and making her out of the bed. "We will go to your father."

Hinata's eyes widen. Sasuke was going to tell her secret to her father.

"No!" she pulled back and she felt her forming tears on both of her eyes.

He then faced Hinata with fierced eyes. "What's wrong with you? I never thought that you'll be so hardheaded. I'm going to ask your father to let us marry."

"What! Are you insane? My father will surely kill both of us."

"Listen!" Sasuke held Hinata on both of her shoulders. "You never knew how to live without a family that's why you're acting like that. I don't want my child to experience what I have experienced."

Hinata stopped for a moment. "But we don't...we don't love each other!" She confronted.

"I don't care." He said and pulled Hinata again.

Hinata was carried by Sasuke to the Hyuuga mansion against her will. Every step she made was like death for her. Once her father know what was she keeping he'll surely sent her to the netherworlds.

They both reached the living room and still Sasuke has his tight grip on her wrist. They were both in front of her father.

"What brings you here Uchiha?" Hiashi asked.

"I want to marry your daughter." Sasuke suddenly said.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow upon hearing what came out from Sasuke. "You want to marry my daughter?"

"Yes" Sasuke replied.

The head of the Hyuuga family laughed. "You want to marry Hinata but she's weak and couldn't do anything."

Upon hearing this from her father, Hinata's heart ached. Her father was right. She's weak and useless. She can't even bring up her family's honor.

"I don't care. All I want is to let me marry your daughter!" Sasuke demanded.

Hiashi was in silence for a moment. "Why do you want to marry her anyway?"

In this question, Hinata began to tremble.

With no other words Sasuke replied. "Because we're going to have a child."

"What!" Hiashi's thundering voice filled the room. Hinata stepped back but Sasuke was still holding her wrist.

The white pearled eyes of Hiashi glared at Hinata. "You're such a disgrace to the family."

Hinata bowed her head not wanting to see the look on her father's face anymore. She doesn't want it but what can she do now.

"I guess I have no other choice but to let you marry my disgraced daughter." Hiashi said shifting his eyes on Sasuke. "So when do you plan the wedding?"

"As soon as possible."

"How about a week?"

"A week?" Sasuke was a bit surprised so as Hinata.

"Yes, I don't want anyone notice that Hinata was pregnant before she got married. It's not honorable."

Hiashi then left.

"You shouldn't...you shouldn't...tell it to him!" Hinata shouted and give Sasuke a slap on his face.

Sasuke glared at Hinata. "I should be the one to get angry, not you."

* * *

**To be continued................................**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I don't have time on making new chapters because my school is a big problem. So if you want m to continue please review and if I got enough reviews then I'll have the next chapter be updated soon.**


	6. A Talk With

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Author's note: My English doesn't sound good so I'm really sorry about that.**

**Chapter 6: A Talk With…**

Sakura tried to comfort Hinata from her depression. Hinata told her that she'll get married to Sasuke in less than a week and this shocked Sakura. Sakura knew that the raven haired lady hated the idea of getting married to Sasuke. In other words, Hinata never liked Sasuke ever since they were children and this made Hinata different from her and the other girls.

"Hinata…" Sakura stroked her friend's back to comfort her.

All Hinata could do was to cry in her room and this was not good for her child.

"Why…why is this…happening to me?" Hinata stuttered and continued to cry once more on her bed sheets. "I don't want this!" Hinata exclaimed.

Then suddenly Sakura heard a knock on the door. Sakura stood from the bed and walked towards the door and saw Ino and Ten-ten.

"At last you came." Sakura sighed in relief.

Ino and Ten-ten entered the room. The blonde haired girl approached Hinata and Ten-ten glanced at Sakura.

"Have she eaten?" Ten-ten asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No and I'm stating to get worried."

"This is bad…" Ten-ten then shifted her eyes to Hinata. "This is bad for her and the child."

"She only cried all day and I don't know what to do."

"I'll go get some food for her to eat."

"I'll help you." Sakura commented.

"Um… ok" Ten-ten replied and gazed at Ino. "We're going to get some food."

Ino then nodded. Ten-ten and Sakura walked out of the room.

Not far enough the two ladies heard a glass broke from the room where they left. They hurried back and once they entered they saw a man standing carrying an unconscious Hinata on his arms.

"I…I…Itachi!" Sakura was shocked. "Why…why are you…here?"

Itachi grinned evilly. "I'll just borrow my future sister-in-law."

"How did you know?" Ino asked who was on the floor.

"I have my ways." Itachi said and jumps off the window where he break through.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed.

"We should tell this to Sasuke immediately." Ten-ten rushed to find Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and found herself in a room. She gazed around and saw a tall figure standing in the dark.

"W…Where am I?" she asked holding her head.

"At last you wake up." The figure began to move towards her.

"Why…why am I here?" Hinata stuttered.

The moonlight shined down in the room. Hinata saw Itachi standing in front of her.

"You!" Hinata was shocked. "Why…how…"

Itachi cupped her face. "I just wanted to have a little talk with my future sister-in-law."

"Y…you know?"

"Of course." His grin grew even wider.

* * *

"No, this can't be!" Sasuke exclaimed as he hit his fist to the table.

"So what shall we do now?" Hiashi asked calmly.

"We should wait what will happen next." Sasuke crossed his arms. "I knew Itachi would never hurt. If he does, I'll kill him."

* * *

"So how did you and my brother got together?" Itachi asked as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

Hinata just stared at him and don't knew what to say.

"So?"

"Um…" She looked away from Itachi.

"You'll soon be my sister-in-law so don't be shy to tell the whole story."

"You…You don't…understand." Hinata stuttered and then blushed.

Itachi stared at her. "If you want to go home tell me the whole story and then I'll let you go."

"Is it really true?"

"Yes."

Hinata took a deep breath. She felt heat ran up to her face because of so much embarrassment.

"Your brother and I were getting married because…because…" Hinata stopped and looked at Itachi.

"Because of what?"

"…because I'm…pregnant." The last word was like a whisper but Itachi managed to hear it.

"You're pregnant?"

Hinata nodded.

Itachi suddenly smiled. "So I'm going to be an uncle?"

Hinata didn't answer.

"There's a lot of guys out there but why my brother?"

Hinata lowered her head, not wanting to see on how Itachi looked like.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"It's…it's just…a…accident." Hinata said in a monotonous tone.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Accident. How come?"

"I don't know."

Itachi suddenly stood from where he was seated. "I won't force you to say any more."

He came close and pulled her closer to him. He made her unconscious again and brought her on to his arms.

* * *

Sasuke walked back and forth in the living room of the Hyuuga mansion. He was so worried and he hates it. It was his first time feeling this king of emotion and it kept bugging him. Why would he be worried to a woman like her? He doesn't even love her maybe it was just because of his child that was why he's so worried.

Then suddenly he heard footsteps came closer to him. He turned around and was surprised on what he saw.

"Itachi!"

"Hello my dear brother." Itachi said holding Hinata in his arms.

"Give her back!" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi smiled. "That's why I'm here." Itachi put Hinata on the couch.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing…" Itachi glanced up on his brother. "Why did you make her pregnant?"

Sasuke was shocked and don't know what to say.

"Anyway whatever you answer let's just leave it like this."

Itachi left the room in a blink of an eye and left Sasuke in a complete bliss.

"Did Hinata tell him?" Sasuke gazed at the unconscious Hinata.

He approached her and kneeled beside the couch she was in. He started to stroke Hinata's hair gently and then down to her pale cheeks.

'How come her cheeks were too pale?' he asked himself. 'She doesn't looked pregnant at all'

Sasuke moved the strands of Hinata's hair that covering her face. He felt her soft skin under his hand.

'If only you knew everything'

TBC…

A/N: Please review if you want me to continue. I'm sorry if I don't update really soon but if I receive enough reviews I'll update in no time.


	7. Under one Roof

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!**

**Chapter 7: Under One Roof**

The day of the wedding came. All the things were seemed ok. Hinata's wedding gown was lying on her bed. She stared at it. She didn't even want to touch it. Her heart still resisted the fact that she was going to marry Sasuke but her mind was telling her that she must in order for her child to have a father and to her father who was almost disowned her as his daughter.

It was always made her cry every time she thought of Sasuke. She never really liked him. Her mind was tired of thinking of what happened to them. She couldn't figure out why and how did it happened. All she knew that she didn't love him and Sasuke doesn't even love her as well. There was no reason for them to be with each other.

In her deep thought, a knock on the door interrupted her. Hinata walked towards the door of her room.

"Sakura." Hinata said.

The pink haired lady smiled. "Good morning." She greeted.

Sakura's eyes gazed at Hinata. "Why are you not yet dressed?"

"I…I…" Hinata bowed her head.

"Come now." Sakura pushed Hinata in and closed the door. "You should be beautiful on the day of your wedding." A worried expression showed on Sakura's face.

Sakura let Hinata sat on the chair in front of a mirror. She picked up a brush and started to brush the short raven hair of Hinata.

"You're very lucky." Sakura suddenly said.

"I'm not." Hinata replied in a sad tone.

Sakura smiled. "A lot of girls were after Sasuke and now you are marrying him."

"It's just because of my condition that's why." Hinata's eyes became teary. "I'm not lucky at all. This is a curse."

"Hinata…" Sakura stopped brushing.

"I don't know what I did for me to suffer like this. I'm marrying a man who doesn't have a heart at all." Hinata couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Why do I need to marry him? My child and I can live without him."

Sakura wiped Hinata's tears. "There is a reason why this is happening and that is what you need to find out."

Hinata stood up and walked towards the bed. "I don't know." She picked up her wedding dress. "If I have other choice I would escape and go somewhere where I and my child can live peacefully but still I have no other choice."

The wedding was just simple. There was no trail of a rushed wedding preparation. All were organized. The only people there were some relatives and friends. The wedding started and Hinata was still didn't like the idea. Why would she marry him if she knew that she didn't love him and why would he marry her if he didn't love her. Hinata couldn't understand what Sasuke thinking was. He could just abandon her and their child if he wanted. He could also deny that he was not the father but he didn't. He didn't deny or abandoned them.

What was he up to anyway? Hinata knew that Sasuke was a self-centered person. He only thinks of himself so why would he think of them? Sasuke has a lot of secrets…

The wedding celebration ended and now was the time for Hinata to live with Sasuke for the rest of her life.

Hinata followed Sasuke as he walked towards the door of his apartment. The place where it all started. She doesn't know what she would do once she entered. Sasuke stopped in front of a wooden door. Hinata watched him in silence as he put down her bag he was carrying and pulled his keys inside his pocket. He opened the door and entered.

Hinata just stood in front of the doorway and stared at what was inside.

"If you don't want to come in I'll close the door now." Sasuke said as he stood beside the door.

Hinata entered the room hesitantly. She bowed her head, afraid to look around and be remembered what happened. She suddenly heard a click behind her. Sasuke have locked the door. He passed by her and walked towards another door, again carrying her things.

"This will be your room." He opened the door and entered.

'My room?' Hinata was confused. 'Does he mean that I'll be the one who will use it?'

The raven haired lady walked towards the room. Her eyes widen as she saw what was inside. It was the room where she first woke up and Sasuke was beside her. Her breath was nowhere. Her body started to tremble.

"The cupboard is there. You can place your clothes there." Sasuke said and passed by her again. "Suit yourself." He said.

Hinata was still standing in front of the room. She didn't know what to do. Her heart began pounding furiously. She stepped back and was startled when she hit something.

"Is there a problem?" Sasuke was at her back.

Hinata turned her head. "No...n…nothing." she stuttered.

Sasuke held her shoulders. "You're trembling."

"It's…nothing." She said and she removed his hands from her.

"Why don't you enter?"

Hinata didn't know what to answer. Then suddenly Sasuke held her wrist and pulled her inside. Hinata was shocked by his sudden action. She lost her balance and landed on Sasuke's chest. She lifted her head and saw Sasuke's face very close to her. She tried not to blush and immediately pulled away.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked still holding her wrist.

Hinata nodded.

"Let's go." He pulled Hinata inside and left the door open.

"You should take a rest." Sasuke said coldly and brought Hinata beside the bed.

He let her sat on the bed and pushed her slowly to lie down. Sasuke pulled a blanket to cover her body.

"A nap will be good for you." With that he left.

Hinata stared at the ceiling. Tears began to fall and she didn't know why. She curled herself and let the sleep take over her.

After a few hours, Hinata began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and realized it was already dark. She gazed around and noticed that her bag was missing. She got out of the bed and walked towards the cupboard. Her eyes widen in surprise as she saw her clothes were neatly arranged once she opened it.

"Did Sasuke arrange it?" Hinata asked herself.

Then suddenly the door opened. Hinata turned her head and saw Sasuke entered.

"You're awake." He said.

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke noticed that the cupboard was open. "I have put your clothes there when you're sleeping."

"Yes…thank you." She said and closed the cupboard.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked. "I have finished cooking."

"A little bit." She replied not looking at him.

Sasuke left the room and then followed by Hinata. He set the table as Hinata watched him. He pulled a chair and looked at Hinata.

"You can sit here." He said.

Hinata walked towards him and sat on the chair. Sasuke then sat across her. The two started to eat in silence. No talking happened until they have finished eating.

"You can go to your room now." Sasuke began. "I'll be the one to clean up."

"Um…can I h…hel…"

"No" Sasuke interrupted. "I'm used on doing things alone."

The raven haired lady left him and went to her room. She couldn't understand why Sasuke was acting like that. She opened the door of her room and entered. She could felt the cold wind of the night ran through her skin and she noticed that the window was open. She walked towards the cupboard and changed her clothes. The one she picked out was a white night dress that she usually wears when she was sleeping.

Hinata climbed to the bed. She missed her room and the Hyuuga mansion, from doors to windows of the mansion. She has memorized how many were there.

Hinata sighed. "I wish everything was just a dream." She muttered.

She turned her head and stared at the vacant space of the bed. She wondered if Sasuke would sleep beside her. She hoped that he doesn't. It was his room so he could do anything he wanted and she has no rights to complain. Even though they were married, she was just his wife. _Only his wife…_

TBC……

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!!! Please don't forget to review this chapter. I really love your reviews. If you give me more review then I will update really soon.


	8. A Threat to Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!

Author's note: Sorry for my late update because I took my exam in school these past few days. I'm really sorry about that. I'm also updating my first account so I'm a bit busy right now. Why did I ever think of having a second account anyway?-sighs- grrr… I hate myself!!!

Chapter 8: A Threat to Hinata

The next morning Hinata woke up. Her white pearled eye first landed on the space she left for Sasuke last night. She was surprised when she saw no one was beside her. The pillow and the bed sheet were still in the same order before she dozes off last night. This mean the Sasuke didn't sleep beside her. She wondered why but she was quite happy on what happened.

Hinata sat up and got off the bed. She untangled her hair with a brush that was lying on the dressing table. She looked at herself in front of the mirror and stared at it for a moment. She didn't expect that this was all happening to her in just three months. Her whole life changed in just a span of time. Her relationship with Sasuke was all a lie. If she was in a dream she wished to be wake up by anybody. This was a nightmare for her.

She put back the brush on the table and fixes the bed. She walked towards the window and stared at the scenery. She was very far from her home. The room she left there was the most memorable place for her. That was the place where all her dreams and hopes were made and the secrets she have hidden for a long time. She totally missed the warmth of her room. If she could only went back.

Hinata sighed.

She has lost everything she has and nothing could ever make it back to her.

The white pearled eye lady walked out of the room. She gazed around the apartment. No one was there, Sasuke was not there.

Hinata sighed for the second time of that day.

She walked inside the kitchen and saw foods that were served on the table. There were fruits and a steaming bowl of soup. There were also slices of bread on a plate. She walked closer to the table. She looked at her sides to see if Sasuke was still around but he was not. Her eyes then spotted a sheet of paper that was posted on the refrigerator's door. She picked it up and read what was written.

_I have left your breakfast on the table and there were foods in the refrigerator if you're hungry just heat it on the stove. _

_I won't be going home early._

_-Sasuke_

After reading, Hinata neatly folded the sheet of paper and placed it on the table. She sat on the chair and started to eat the breakfast Sasuke prepared for her. She was all alone and the room was so quiet.

'How could Sasuke live in a place like this?' Hinata wondered, hearing only silence.

'Is he not lonely?'

Hinata quieted and finished eating her breakfast. She washed the dishes on the sink that was just near the table.

In her deep thought, Hinata didn't notice that there was a man behind her getting ready to attack in any moment.

* * *

Sasuke was out for one of his mission. He was almost finishing it when the man he was searching struggled from his grip. He should bring the man alive and was doing a hard time capturing him. 

The man jumped over the fence and Sasuke followed him. He was too fast that Sasuke almost lost him. The trees and bushes were a hindrance to Sasuke on catching the man. Sasuke jumped from the other branch of the tree to another just to cope up with the man. He landed in front of him and the man stopped from running.

"Ok I'll pay you big bucks of money if you let me go." The man said catching his breath.

"Even if you pay me One billion I won't let you go." Sasuke countered.

In a swift motion, Sasuke hit the man's neck. He was unconscious now.

"Stupid man." Sasuke muttered.

He lifted the man onto his arms and brought him back to Konoha.

'I can go home early today.' Sasuke thought not knowing what was waiting for him.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes to see a familiar man staring at her. She was shocked to see the man was Itachi, her husband's brother. She then noticed that she was on Itachi's lap and was holding her too close to him. 

"W-what a-a-are you doing here?" Hinata asked, trying to pull away from Itachi.

Itachi held her more closer. "Just paying a visit." He said with a dark grin on his face.

"W-w-what do you want?" Hinata stuttered and tried to pull away once more.

Itachi's grin became wider and this made Hinata scared.

"Let me go." Hinata said in a monotonous tone.

"Why should I?" Itachi tighten his hold on Hinata on her body. "You know…" Itachi said placing his face near Hinata's. "I'm starting to like you."

Hinata was shocked on what Itachi said and started to struggle.

"How could you say those words to me!" she exclaimed. "I-I'm your brother's…" Hinata stopped on what she was going to say.

"You're my brother's what, Hinata?" Itachi emphasize the word brother and then followed by a smirk.

"Let me go!" Hinata tried to stand away from him but was pulled back to Itachi's lap again.

"Tell me who are you to my brother." Itachi's laugh covered the whole apartment.

"Let go!" Hinata pulled herself away from Itachi one more time and was successfully got away without having pulled back.

His onyx eyes followed Hinata. "You can't tell who are you to my brother? Poor you." he said and shook his head.

Itachi stood up and walked closer to Hinata.

Hinata took steps backwards until she felt the cold wall pressing against her back. Itachi took this to do his plan.

He closed the small gap between him and Hinata. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall not giving her a chance to escape.

"You're really beautiful and now I know what my brother saw to you." He said smelling the scent of her hair and down to her neck.

"Please stop." Hinata muttered. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"First tell me who are you to my brother." He then chuckled.

Hinata has no other way to escape. "I'm…I'm your…brother's…wife."

Itachi smirked on what Hinata said. "You're my brother's wife but…" Itachi looked at her. "I want you."

With these words, Hinata began to struggle but she has no energy to break free.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"But…" Itachi didn't finish his sentence when Sasuke burst in the apartment.

"Let her go!" Sasuke said and was getting ready to pull out one of his kunais.

"Don't try to throw that on me, little brother..." Itachi said and pressed his body to Hinata. "If you don't want her to be hurt."

"Get away from her!" Sasuke demanded.

"Why should I? She just only your wife, right Hinata?" Itachi then shifted his eyes to Hinata.

"I really like your wife." Itachi said.

Sasuke clenched his fist in anger.

"Can I get her from you? I really want her." Itachi smirked and placed a kiss on Hinata's cheek.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He threw several kunais to Itachi but his brother was too quick. Hinata's legs gave up and her body drooped to the floor.

Itachi shook his head. "You're to slow. How can you protect Hinata if you're like that?" He then laughed. "I can take her away from you if I want to."

"Go away. I don't want to see too close to my wife!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I'll go now but I'll be back again." With that Itachi left the apartment.

Sasuke approached his wife who was now seated on the floor. He helped her to get up but she struggled. Sasuke was a bit shocked on what she did.

"Is anything wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes and that's you!" Hinata shouted and the tears earlier continued to fall.

Sasuke was both shocked and surprised on what Hinata said. He has never heard her shout and this was new to him.

"You're the one who started it and now I'm the one who is suffering. I hate you!" Hinata said and left Sasuke in shock.

Hinata ran into her room and slammed the door.

* * *

It has been two hours since Hinata ran into her room. Sasuke was there sitting on the couch in the living room thinking on what Hinata have just said to him. He never thought Hinata would blame him now but he expected this to happen. He was the one who caused her so much pain and he didn't know how to cure the pain he had put her. 

He looked at door of the room where Hinata was. "You'll never understand."

Sasuke stood from where he was seated. Then suddenly he heard a scream coming from the room where Hinata was. He immediately ran towards the door and once he opened it he saw Hinata seated on the bed. The bathrobe she was wearing was stained with blood. The blood was running down her legs.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata stuttered and she was bursting in tears.

* * *

To be continued…….

* * *

Author's note: So what do you think? This chapter was a bit rushed so I'm really sorry. Don't forget to review this chapter. Thanks!!!! 


	9. How it happened

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!!

Author's Note: Thanks for all who have reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry if my English is bad.

**Chapter 9: How it happened.**

Sasuke sat on the bench outside the emergency room of the hospital. He has brought Hinata there immediately when he saw her bleeding. She was so scared that Sasuke could feel her tremble in fear when he carried her into his arms. His shirt was stained with the blood of Hinata. Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that he was scared too. This was the first time he felt this way that he couldn't describe the feeling of fear inside him. It was an intense fear and he has never expected to feel this way ever since.

Sasuke stood from where he was seated and started to walk back and forth in front of the

Emergency room, he took several glances at the closed door where his wife was behind it.

Finally, the door opened and Megumi, Hinata's doctor came out.

Sasuke rushed towards her. "How were Hinata and my child?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"They're safe now." Megumi replied.

Sasuke sighed in relieved. He didn't know how to describe his feeling right now but he knew that he was happy that they were safe.

"Sasuke…" Megumi started. "I have a question to ask if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Sasuke was puzzled.

Megumi took a deep breath before talking again. "Does your wife have a problem or um…do you and Hinata fight?"

Sasuke was surprised on the words he has heard from her.

"Well you see emotional problems are one of the causes why a pregnant woman miscarriage." Megumi informed.

The dark haired man stared at her for a moment and began to think about Hinata's situation. He has never asked her about how she felt when they got married. She was just forced to marry him because of the child. He was too insensitive not knowing how she felt.

"Please take good care of her." Megumi implored. "Remember that your children's life is at stake."

"Children?" Sasuke repeated the word he has heard that confused him.

Megumi then suddenly smiled. "I forgot to tell you, you'll going to have twins."

Sasuke was both shocked and surprised on what he has heard. A slight smile was shown on his face.

"Ok you can talk to your wife if you want. You can enter." Megumi said and then left.

When Sasuke held the door, he pushed it slowly with his heart feeling nervous. He peeked inside and saw Hinata lying on the bed. Sasuke walked in then towards her. He saw her face with her eyes closed. His eyes couldn't help but to stare at her face. Sasuke lifted his hand and moved the strands of hair that was covering her face. Suddenly when his hand reached Hinata's face, her eyes slowly opened. Sasuke immediately pulled his hand back.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata sat up on the bed slowly and Sasuke helped her.

Sasuke pulled a stool to sit on. "What are you feeling now?" Sasuke asked again.

Hinata stared at him. "I-I'm alright."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke suddenly said.

Hinata's eyes widen in surprise. She couldn't believe on what she has heard. Sasuke said I'm sorry to her. Even in her farthest dream she didn't even think that a person like Sasuke would tell a word like that.

"I'm sorry for everything." Sasuke said again. His eyes where looking deep into hers.

Hinata didn't know what to do or say but she remained staring at him in shock.

"Did I really make you suffer when I asked you to marry me?" Sasuke asked in a serious tone.

Hinata held her breath. "I-I-I" she tried to reply but all she could do was to stutter.

"I want to tell you something." Sasuke said. "I want to tell what really happened the night before your birthday."

Hinata's heart began to pound furiously. She never thought that Sasuke was going to talk about what happened to them.

"I know you kept on asking yourself what happened but still you can't remember a thing didn't you?" he said in a low and sad tone. "It's because you're drunk then."

Hinata was surprised. She knew that she never drinks alcohol but what was Sasuke talking about?

"It all started the night before your birthday."

_Flash back…_

_Sasuke walked his way back to his apartment. It was a total dark outside and he could predict that it was almost midnight. He has gone for a few days for a mission and now he was back to Konoha. The time passed by him as he walked. Then suddenly he saw a familiar looking young lady sat on the bench at the park. He stared at her for a moment and realized that it was Hinata, the young lady who liked Naruto. _

_Hinata was just a few meters away from him and Sasuke could see what she was doing. He was about to leave when he heard sobs coming from the direction where Hinata was. His eyes looked at her and figure out that she was crying. Her hands were on her face wiping off the tears from her face. _

_Sasuke didn't know why his feet suddenly walked towards the raven haired lady. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. The young lass suddenly noticed a person in front of her. She looked up and their eyes were in contact with each other. _

_Hinata wiped her tears immediately. "S-Sasuke…" She stuttered out his name in surprise._

_Sasuke scowled. "Why are you still out in the middle of the night?" he suddenly asked and was surprised why he did that._

"_I-I was um…just." _

_Sasuke could see her feeling nervous. "You should go home now." He said._

_Hinata bowed her head suddenly. "I don't want to go home." She said in a monotonous voice._

_Sasuke sighed heavily and sat beside her. "Why don't you want to go home?" he asked._

_Hinata then started crying again and Sasuke was surprised when suddenly she leaned her head on his chest. She gripped his shirt and let out a soft sobs from her. _

"_Why did he can't love me?" she suddenly said._

"_Huh?" Sasuke was a bit confused but he knew who was Hinata was talking about._

"_Why do people can't love me?" _

_The dark haired young man was surprised to himself when he found his arms now wrapped around Hinata. It seemed that Hinata didn't mind if Sasuke held her that way._

_Sasuke just listened to every word she said. In a matter on time, Hinata stopped from crying. She lifted her head and pulled away from Sasuke._

"_Can I ask a question, Sasuke?" Hinata asked._

_Sasuke didn't reply but he nodded._

"_Why don't you have a girlfriend?" _

_Sasuke was surprised. He never expected that Hinata would ask question like that to him so he didn't answered._

"_I'm sorry if I ask like that." Hinata pleaded._

"_It's ok." He said. "You should go home now." _

_Hinata silenced and her face showed a sad expression._

_Sasuke stared at her again and waited for her to speak._

"_I'll go home if you'll accompany me." She said and stood from the bench not looking at him._

"_Ok." He said and stood up._

_They walked down the streets and passed by several houses. Sasuke walked several feet ahead of Hinata and she was just following him. _

"_Wait." Hinata called._

_Sasuke turned his head to look at the young lady at his back. "What?" _

"_Um…can we stop for a minute?" she asked._

"_Why?" _

"_Um…I'm a bit tired from walking." _

_Sasuke sighed. "Ok."_

_Sasuke walked over to Hinata and noticed that she was staring at something. He looked at where she was looking and wondered why Hinata was staring at a pub._

"_Can we go inside for a moment?" she asked._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow when she heard what she has said. He was not expecting Hinata to go in a place like that._

"_You should be eighteen years old before you can enter." He said._

_Hinata smiled at him. "I'm going to be nineteen tomorrow." _

"_Tomorrow's your birthday?" _

_Hinata nodded. "I have never been in a pub. Can we go inside since I'm eighteen?"_

_Sasuke began to think for a moment and finally agreed to her._

_They both entered the pub. There were several people inside. Some were drinking and some were smoking. They sat on a stool near the bar tender and Hinata watched how the bar tender worked on their drinks._

_After several tossing, the bar tender served their drinks._

"_I don't think you should drink that." Sasuke said as he held Hinata's wrist to stop her._

"_I'm already on the right age so I should take some new experience, right?" _

_Hinata was right for an instance but still Sasuke was a bit worried for the young lady._

_Sasuke drank two bottles of alcohol and Hinata drank one. Hinata's body became limp as the spirit of the alcohol take over her. Sasuke knew she wasn't used of drinking._

"_Hinata?" Sasuke called but she didn't answer. _

_Hinata's head was on the table and was unconscious._

_Sasuke sighed. "Her family should not see her like this." He said and carried Hinata out of the pub after paying the bill._

_Sasuke put Hinata's arm on his neck and walked on the streets. He was planning to bring her to the Hyuuga mansion when suddenly Hinata whimpered._

"_I don't want to go home." She said lazily._

"_Why not?"_

"_I just don't want to!" she exclaimed and began crying again. "I don't want to go back to that place."_

"_But that's your home." He said._

"_It's not a home. It's a hell!" she said and began struggling from Sasuke's hold._

_Sasuke tried to stop her and pulled her close to him so that she would stop. Hinata cried and banged her little fist to Sasuke's chest._

"_Let go of me!" she cried out. "I don't want to go back! I don't want to go back!" _

"_Ok I'll not bring you back." Sasuke said. _

_Hinata stopped from struggling and continued crying. Sasuke didn't know what to do to her. He has never seen Hinata like this before. All he knew that Hinata was just a quiet girl and a bit weird because she liked Naruto. _

_Sasuke continued walking. He didn't know where to go and where will he bring Hinata. He glanced at her and didn't realize that he was near his place. He suddenly thought of something._

"_I think I should let her sleep in my apartment for the night." He muttered._

_Sasuke brought Hinata, who was still crying to his apartment since he was also tired of walking. He walked up the stairs and made sure that Hinata would not fell and out of balance. He searched for his keys in his pockets and when he found it he slid the key to the keyhole and opened it. Sasuke carefully entered the door and shut it after. He walked inside his room and put the lights on. The young lady in his arms began to made soft sobs again. _

"_Will you stop crying?" Sasuke said in annoyance._

_Hinata didn't stop but started to speak. "Why…why…"_

_Sasuke put Hinata down to the bed but unfortunately he out balance himself and fell on top on Hinata. He pulled away but the raven haired lady's arms were locked on his neck. A slight blush could be seen on his face. He was never this close to a girl before. _

"_Why…" Hinata muttered. "Why can't they love me?" she removed her arms away and placed it on her face._

"_Does anyone love me?" _

_Sasuke's heart sank down to his stomach. He has seen her cry before but not like this. She was too emotional and drunk that's why she couldn't stop on letting out her emotion. He shouldn't have let her drink too much._

_Sasuke found himself staring at her. He removed her hands away from her face to see her. He looked at her white pearled eyes and she looked back at him. _

"_Sasuke…" _

_Sasuke lowered his face closer to her. He could feel her warm breath came from her mouth. He then looked at he lips. He never noticed it before that he lips were colored red. His eyes wondered at every part of Hinata's face. Her scent intoxicated his senses. Sasuke closed the small gap between their lips. He was surprised when Hinata didn't pull away. _

_He continued kissing her. The taste of her lips was heaven for Sasuke. It was so soft and sweet. He showed no sign of stopping on what he was doing. He liked how her lips tasted. Sasuke's lips then began to trailed over to Hinata's ears, gently nibbling on it. Then down to her neck. _

_Sasuke knew that it was not right but the alcohol began to take over and actually he didn't want to stop. He hands began to travel through her body. One hand slid underneath Hinata's clothes. He began to take off her bulky clothes which hid her body. _

_Sasuke's desires take over when he saw Hinata's naked body. He then started to take off his clothes as well. He didn't care what happened next to him and Hinata. All he knew now was he wanted to be with her. That was the only thing he ever wanted…_

_-----_

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. It wasn't all a dream, it was reality. Here he was with Hinata in his arms, holding her warm body. He stared at her and strokes her very tangled hair from the night's activities. She was quietly slept on his arms. He claimed her body as his own and he touched places that he mustn't. He regrets what he has done to her but he didn't regret what had happened._

_His eyes closed and slept again._

_End of flash back………….._

"That was what happened." Sasuke ended.

Hinata was in shock. She couldn't believe on what happened and all she could do was to stare at Sasuke. She was staring at him because she wanted to know if he was telling the truth by looking at his eyes.

Sasuke then sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry if I have done this to you. Please forgive me."

He stood up and turned his back. "If this marriage caused your suffering then I'm willing to set you free." He said and walked out of the room.

Sasuke closed the door behind him and leaned on it. His face showed sadness.

_Flash back………._

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. It wasn't all a dream, it was reality. Here he was with Hinata in his arms, holding her warm body. He stared at her and strokes her very tangled hair from the night's activities. She was quietly slept on his arms. He claimed her body as his own and he touched places that he mustn't. He regrets what he has done to her but he didn't regret what had happened._

_Now he was responsible for Hinata. He should not let her go after what just happened. He has fallen deeply in love with her since they were just children. He was just afraid of telling what he felt for her. He has no courage but he wanted to. It was real and true. A woman like her should be loved by everyone and let her feel special. _

_Sasuke kissed her forehead and stared at her again. "I love you." He whispered._

_His eyes closed and slept again._

_End of flash back……………_

-----

To be continued…………..

-----

Author's note: Ok I have the chapter tells what you have all been waiting for so please review. Don't forget it! Thanks!!!!!


	10. A Cold Atmosphere

**Chapter 10**

**A Cold Atmosphere**

A few months had pass and Hinata was still in Sasuke's care. She never intended to go and leave him even if she desperately wanted to. It was as if something was forcing her to stay with him and maybe that was the twins she was carrying.

The same old routine was all she could see.

Sasuke would leave early without her seeing him and then he would go home in the middle of the night without her noticing it.

Hinata was inside his apartment that morning. Again, he was out. She didn't really care if he does. She was getting used to it.

Then suddenly a knock on the door caught the young pregnant woman's attention. She walked towards the door and opened it. She smiled when she saw a familiar looking pink haired lady on the door way.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hello Hinata." Sakura greeted.

Hinata let her in the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." She replied. Sakura's eyes began to wonder around the room. "Where's…"

"Sasuke?" Hinata continued. "He's out training."

Sakura's eyes began to sadden as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata noticed her eyes and smiled. "I'm alright without him."

"Hinata…"

Hinata avoided the look on her friend's eyes. "Would you like to eat something? Sasuke have left some food in the kitchen."

When Hinata was about to go in the kitchen, Sakura held her wrist. "I want to talk to you."

The white pearl eyed lady stared at her. She could see she really wanted to have a serious talk.

"Ok." She replied and sat on the couch with Sakura. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about…" Sakura started.

"Me and Sasuke, right?" Hinata continued.

Sakura nodded. "If you didn't love him why do you still leave with him? I know it for your child but…"

"Yes, I don't love him but I don't have anywhere to go." Hinata put her one hand on top of her womb. "This place was the only place that can accept me. My father and my other family members were angry with me. I have no place to go."

"You can stay with me." Sakura offered.

Hinata shook her head. "I don't want to cause any trouble with you and I don't want to disgrace my family again. I have caused them trouble when I let myself sleep with a man I do not love."

Sakura understands how she felt. She couldn't hide the worry she was feeling for her friend. Hinata has been good to her even after she and Naruto became boyfriend and girlfriend, their friendship still remain the same.

* * *

Sasuke was in the training ground with Kakashi. He was there all day and strain himself. Kakashi would notice it every now and then.

"Hey! Sasuke!" He called out.

Sasuke glanced at his sensei. "What? Do you need something?" he asked.

"I think you should go home to your wife now and remember she needs your care." Kakashi said.

As if Sasuke didn't hear what his sensei said and he continued on what he was doing. He put much greater force on his fists as he punched a dummy. The dummy looked like it was ready to break with his punches. The sweat on his face flowed down. He was unstoppable with his actions.

Then coming from behind Kakashi appeared and grabbed his wrist. "I said you should go home to your wife." He said and pulled Sasuke to face him.

"What will you do if I don't want to?" Sasuke countered.

"Why don't you want to go home and to be with your wife? Hinata's a very nice girl and you're very lucky to have her!" Kakashi exclaimed. He just couldn't prevent himself to just watch as his student forsaken his wife.

Sasuke pulled his wrist and glared at Kakashi. "You don't know anything!" Sasuke's tone let Kakashi wonder.

"I know what happened between the two of you but you going to be a father soon."

The dark haired young man clenched his fists. "That's it! I'm going to be a father soon and still the mother of my children couldn't accept me! She hated me for what happened!"

Kakashi sighed. "So do you love her?" he asked.

Sasuke didn't reply and looked away.

"Do you love her?" he repeated.

Sasuke didn't replied but he nodded.

Kakashi sighed again. "So that's why you're acting like that."

"She hated me and I couldn't do anything just to accept the fact." Sasuke muttered. His eyes showed what he was feeling inside.

The older man patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Why don't you go home and have a talk with your wife? I know she will listen."

Sasuke took his sensei's advice and stopped his training for that day.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok if I leave now?" Sakura asked very worried.

Hinata shook her head. "I'll be alright."

With that Sakura left.

Hinata closed the door and went to the living room to sit again. Being pregnant was not easy. She was in her fifth month now and four months to go. She was excited and sad on what will happen after she gave birth. She was excited because she'll be going to be a mother and sad because she will stay with Sasuke for the rest of her life. He offered her a divorce but she knew she must not accept it. She didn't want her children to grow up without a father.

Suddenly, she heard a click sound coming from the front door. Hinata wondered who could that be and felt nervous. She knew Sasuke wouldn't arrive early but she was wrong. Footsteps were coming closer and she was surprised to see Sasuke.

"Hinata…" Sasuke muttered. "I…want…"

Hinata stood from the couch and looked outside the window. "It's still early. Why are you already here? Have you forgotten something?" she asked in a cold tone.

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke suddenly said.

"You are talking to me now and there's nothing really needs to talk about." Hinata said with a bit of a negative tone.

Sasuke eyes got fierced. He didn't like how Hinata answered.

Hinata was starting to step away when suddenly Sasuke grabbed her arm. "I said I want to talk!"

* * *

**To be continued…..

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry if this is king of a late update. I need to finish some things. And this chapter was short I'm also sorry about that. For all those who reviewed the previous chapter I really thanked you all. Please don't forget to review this chapter OK.


	11. Feelings

**Chapter 11**

**Feelings**

**By: Athriarcia**

Hinata looked at Sasuke. She was scared when she heard him shout. His hand was hurting her. She tried to pull her wrist from him but he tightened it even more.

"Let go." She said.

Sasuke's other hand grabbed one of her shoulders and pushed her on the couch, still he made sure she will not be hurt by what he did.

"Let's talk, ok?"

Hinata didn't answer but she composed herself.

Sasuke stood before her. He didn't know how to start the conversation. He looked at his wife intently. She had gained weight because of her pregnancy and still she remained beautiful.

"I thought we're going to talk?" Hinata suddenly asked, looking up at him.

Sasuke sighed; he should not be day dreaming when he's in front of his wife. "When… I told you what happened between us…" he started that made Hinata's heart beats faster. "It bothers me…" he said and kneeled down to Hinata.

Hinata was shocked on what Sasuke did. Now, Sasuke was looking up at her.

"Your reaction bothers me…" he said again. Sasuke then grabbed Hinata's hands and placed it close to his face. "You can hurt me and say bad things to my face… but why aren't you doing the things like that…"

Upon hearing Sasuke's words, Hinata didn't know what to do. She never really thought of hurting him or even say bad things to him. All she wanted was to leave him but she could not do it because of her children.

"I can arrange our divorce if you want to leave me now." Sasuke suddenly said.

Hinata was shocked. It was as if Sasuke could read her mind.

"I know you want to leave me."

Her heart sank as she listened to Sasuke's voice. The tone of his voice was very hurtful. It was the first time she saw him like that. She pulled her hands from his hold and placed it on her lap.

"I don't know…" she answered. "Even I really want to leave you now I still consider being with you for the twins. I don't want them to grow up without a father."

Sasuke's heart was jumping for joy. He could not explain how happy he was because of what Hinata said. She still considered of being with him. He tried not to smile in front of her.

"I will stay here and take care of the twins with you…" she said and placed her hands on top of her tummy. "I love them so much."

He watched his wife. He could see how much she really loves her unborn twins in her eyes. He suddenly thought how her mother looked like when he was still in her womb. Would her mother also treat him the way Hinata treats their unborn twins? He could barely remember how his mother looked like.

**To be continued….**

_Sorry for the very late update and for its short content. I've been very busy that I don't have time to think about something good to write… Thank you for all those who reviewed this story. Anyway, hope you like it. Please review. :) Thanks!_


End file.
